13 Roses
by Chesire kitty
Summary: Someone is killing elves, and at the scene of the crime is a red rose and a cryptic message, adresed to Legolas. Can Aragorn protect his best friend from becoming the next victem? All Legolas knows is, something wicked this way comes...
1. Default Chapter

I watch him….he's curled up on the ground, his clothes are ripped and torn. His face was smeared with blood and dirt. His lips were coated with a layer of crimson blood. I watch him sobbing, he could look pitiful, he should look pitiful. But I can see nothing pitiful in the way he clutches his torso, or in the way his nails dig into the skin of his sides.

There should have been nothing beautiful or sexually attractive about this picture. But his beauty could not be ignored. Though he is sobbing frantically and he's vomiting blood. I should pity him and run to help him, but I'm unable to move. I cannot comprehend how he still breathes. It's beyond me, but he still breathes.

His eyes are not the same piercing eyes of the fair race. Their eyes are wide cynical and cold. His are anything but. They are not the same fair silver blue. They do not piece into my soul and cause me to tremble. They are large with the thickest most luscious black lashes. His eye lashes were never so dark and voluptuous before. His eyes were still blue, but they were swirling and tumbling with every shade of blue and silver, intertwined like two shimmering ribbons. They are broken eyes, puppy dog eyes.

His hair is not perfectly smooth and flaxen. It is tumbling down on the ground are him, like a waterfall of gold, spilling over the rocks. It was pure gold now, not yellow or corn silky. His hair used to be cold as well, demanding not to be touched. Now it begged to be touched and grasped. It was not flat and smooth anymore, his golden locks were wild curls, tumbling around him like a cape, despite his filth the hair is still golden and shining with a preternatural glow.

He's coughing again. I see blood splatter over his fair hair. Blood suits him like a well tailored cloak. He wears tears like one would wear diamonds. He is the picture of beautiful misery. He screams again and now he writhes.

I believe he is finally dying, and I am prepared to die next to him. But he keeps screaming. My heart doesn't beat. I cannot bear to watch him die again. I saw them kill him. I saw him die and I died with him. My heart stopped beating. I believe I am still dead for I haven't felt it beat since.

Finally he simply stops. My heart plummets. I reach for my knife when I hear a small sound, like the coo of a dove. I jump out of my skin and just stare at him. He's trembling, a seizure. But no, he's sobbing now.

"Aragorn?"

I drop to my knees, unable to believe the small whisper I hear. He died….I know he is dead. I am just hallucinating now, because the beautiful creature lying there is dead.

"Aragorn?"

A little stronger this time, just a fraction more put behind that delicate voice, like it would be torn with just the slightest touch. I realize I must have sliced my hands on the rocks because they are bleeding. I think I am crying.

"God damn it Aragorn, say something!" He moaned.

"Something." I gasped.

He started to laugh at our little joke. In moments he was hysterical rolling in his own vomit, sobbing and shaking. He couldn't stop laughing and as the disturbing sound rolled over the rocks like honey I crawled over to him. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and sobbed. For him, for me….For everything we lost…I cried for us. I cried for the deer I killed last month. I cried for the vase I broke when I was five. I cried for my people. I cried for middle earth. But most of all I cried for me.

Do you wonder what I did? Do you want to know why I'm sobbing, holding him.....Do you want to know why we're here?

Because, looking back at me, I see that I never really got it right….

A/N: If you likey please click the little button in the right corner and say I likey! If not…..burn somewhere warm and uncomfortable….lol! jk, but tell me if you liked it or not. Duhhh I don't own LOTR!


	2. misery

Aragorn: Do you really wanna know what happened?

Legolas: stop scarring people Aragorn! Just as a few warnings about this story. If you are weak of heart and lots of blood scares you, then perhaps you should consider not reading this. If murder or very strange and warped personal opinions disturb you also see above warning. There will be slash later on, nothing graphic though. Cheshire Kitty does not own LOTR and if she did she wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would she.

Aragorn: Well…..

Legolas: Oh go jump of a cliff.

Aragorn: Okay. Jumps of cliff That was not in the book!

Legolas: Whatever, you still looked sexy!

Aragorn: What?

Legolas: I said, erm…Your girlfriend is sexy!

Aragorn: WHAT! attempts to attack Legolas, but as being molested by horse can't move

"Aragorn!" Legolas yelled. "Stupid human."

"You'll never find me, Legolas!" Came Aragorn's muffled voice.

"Aragorn come out this instant! This game is foolish!" Legolas shouted again.

"Legolas are you mocking the game of hide and seek?" Aragorn cackled.

"'Tis a foolish childs game!"

"Aw….But it's so much fun!" Aragorn laughed. From his position up in a tree he could see Legolas glancing around the clearing. _In a tree and an elf can't even find me._ The blonde elf below him glanced up, not even noticing Aragorn. Legolas took a step backwards and right onto a rock. He attempted to slam his other foot down, but instead fell right on his back.

Aragorn's laughter echoed through the clearing. "My, Legolas your balance has greatly improved!"

"Burn in Mordor Aragorn!" Legolas cried, getting again to his feet. His hair had long since slipped out of its braids and now hung loosely to his shoulders. "When I find you…."

"Oh Eru, Legolas, where could I be!"

The elf's gaze shifted promptly to rest on Aragorn's dark form. A grin plastered itself on the elf's face. He dashed over to Aragorn's tree.

"Legolas!" Aragorn half laughed half shrieked. The elf was half way up the tree by the time he climbed across the branch and leapt onto another tree. Legolas following closely behind. "Slow down you stupid elf!"

"I'm hardly moving! Filthy human." Legolas retorted affectionately.

Aragorn quickly slithered down the trunk of the tree. Once Legol'as light foot steps had passed over his head Aragorn slipped down the tree and landed with a soft thump on the leaf littered earth. He started to walk the other direction when something yellow and green plummeted to the ground beside him. "Legolas!"

In a flash the elf was on his feet and sitting proudly onto of Aragorn's chest. "Found you."

"Legolas!" Aragorn squirmed. "Lord you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I try." Legolas smirked.

"I never knew elves could fall that far." Aragorn remarked.

"There are many things about the elves you still do not know my lord." Legolas said with a small smile, using the nick name he'd referred to the human as ever since he'd realized Aragorn's kingly heritage.

"I've lived with the elves all my life." Aragorn responded, gently pushing Legolas off him.

"Aragorn," Legolas kind voice turned serious shockingly quickly. "There things about the elves you cannot even begin to fathom."

"I know that you're ticklish at the hollow of your neck and I know you love bread." Aragorn attempted to tease.

Legolas' eyes turned dark. "Aragorn we are not simple creature….We sense things, things that will happen. Forgive me for ruining our game, but I have a terrible feeling."

"Legolas?" Aragorn questioned. Suddenly a feeling of nausea washed over him. It was cold all of the sudden. The red and golden fall leave were suddenly whipped violently through the air by a strong gust of wind. Before he could move something whizzed through the air next to his ear. He yanked his head around and saw it burrow itself into the tree with a dull thump. Leglas froze.

The blonde elf reached instinctively for the knives he kept at his hip and winced when he realized they weren't there. "Aragorn…." He whispered. Legolas carefully removed the arrow from the tree. Any remaining color in his cheeks drained from the elves face. "Run," Legolas turned to face Aragorn. In his hand he held an arrow, a black arrow. The head was blood red and Aragorn could see something viciously carved into the shaft. "_Run, now_!"

Aragorn took of towards Rivendale, hearing Legolas close behind him. It wasn't the volume of Legolas voice that pushed him forward. It was the fear behind it…the utter terror.

Neither elf nor man stopped running until they were safely inside Rivendale. Aragorn plopped down on the stairs and starred up at the trembling Legolas. "Legolas?" He asked. The elf didn't move. "Legolas, say something!"

"Something." Legolas murmured breathlessly. "We must find Lord Elrond."

"I'm right here." Elrond scowled. Aragorn smiled, he only used that scowl when he was worried. "Legolas you look as if you've seen a ghost."

Legolas simply held out the arrow. Aragorn could finally make out the words carved into the arrow.

MISERY

For the first time in his entire life Aragorn finally saw Elrond was speechless. But it wasn't wonder or awe, it was fear, cold plain terror. "Aragorn hold onto Legolas." Thee lf lord finally managed. He took the arrow From Legolas' hand.

Aragorn gently wrapped an arm around the blonde elf. "What is going on here." Legolas said exasperatedly.

"I don't remember." Legolas whispered. "The black arrow belongs to….bad elves, from a dark place, there were lots of them and they hurt people."

"Legolas, look at me." Elrond commanded softly. Legolas obeyed. Elrond gazed into those clear eyes for only a moment. "He does not remember."

"What does he not remember!" Aragorn shouted.

"Something no one should have to remember." Elrond said coldly. "Forgive me my son." He said with a sigh, "I am afraid for Legolas. Come, and I will explain."


	3. adonis

Elrond sighed. "Estel, listen to me, you will not understand what I am about to tell you."

Aragorn glanced over at Legolas who was tucked gently into bed, sipping hot chocolate. "Tell me everything."

"Legolas had an older brother, his name….I'd rather not mention. But he was known as Misery. When your mother died, Legolas. Your father sent for me. She was brilliant, simply brilliant, your mother was beloved by everyone. Especially Misery. When she died, Misery moved himself to an abandoned wing of the place, for thirty years he didn't leave that wing. Elves heard screaming coming from that wing, any servant who ventured there was never seen again.

"Your father tried to coax Misery back to his old self, but Misery never changed. Misery developed a deadly obsession with the dark side, and Mordor. He practiced black magic and strange rituals. Your father finally gave up on Misery. Misery left Mirkwood, and nobody ever saw him again."

"Why does my head hurt so much?" Legolas murmured. "That is no reason I should be as frightened and as I am now."

"Legolas that is not the half of the story." Elrond smiled grimly. "Misery had talents…he could do things, he had magic. Misery was a psychopath."

"He was insane?" Legolas asked.

"No Legolas, he was disturbed. Misery was a pathological liar it was in his nature to deny. His talents were wasted with his occult obsession. Misery could manipulate people and crowds like a puppet master. Misery looked exactly like you Legolas. And you share his talents."

Legolas shook his head. "No."

"Legolas you do not do it intentionally, but you do manipulate people, you do get your way. Just as Misery was you possess preternatural beauty Legolas. People are naturally attracted to you. You are a prize beyond all prizes." Elrond stated. Legolas began to tremble uncontrollably. Aragorn wrapped a tender arm around him.

"Legolas, don't be afraid, I'm here for you." The ranger murmured.

Legolas swallowed. "What did Misery do?"

"He met up with an elf by the name of Adonis. Adonis lived in Mirkwood. His mother was a human…whore and his father was an elf. Adonis was an outsider, he was alone. When the dark lord offered him a home, love, shelter, Adonis could not refuse. Misery and Adonis became great friends. But Adonis also had his obsessions.

"Adonis was considered to be an angel. A black angel. He complained of headaches and strange thoughts and visions. In one of his visions he saw a man who looked exactly like you Legolas. He called this man Misery. Adonis believes that he is the black angel reborn and your brother is the true Misery reborn. He has to find his Misery."

"My older brother….Where is he now?" Legolas asked.

"I do not know. But someone is looking for him, and they think you know where he is."

"Lord Elrond, why don't I remember all this?" Legolas growled.

"Because, Misery hurt you. You would come to me and point to gigantic bruises on your cheek claiming you tripped, or you whacked yourself in the face with your sword. You sank so deeply into yourself you wouldn't let anyone touch you or come near you. Your father was distraught, he lost Misery and now he was losing you. He did whatever he could to get you back."

"Mathalen!" Aragorn gasped.

Elrond nodded sadly. "Mathalen is a plant, and its results are extremely un predictable. For some people it induces drug like states, it creates another world, it's an escape. Used properly it's a pain killer. But for a very rare minority it acts as a memory eraser.

"Your father attempted to erase your memory, and it worked." Elrond started to explain. "But Mathalen isn't permanent and the after affects are deadly. It appears that your suffering from memories resurfacing that shouldn't. It's not that the drug is wearing off. Outside stimuli can change the drugs affects."

Legolas shivered and curled up into a little ball, pushing Aragorn's arm away. "I'd like some time to myself."

Aragorn didn't leave his seat on the side of the bed.

"Leave Aragorn." Legolas growled.

"Legolas…."

"Estel please, I won't do anything stupid." Legolas attempted a small smile. "No there's not a knife in here."

"If I think you're doing anything even slightly self-destructive…." Aragorn warned.

"I know," Legolas said ruefully.

Elrond smiled knowingly at the pair. "Come, Estel." Aragorn followed his foster father out, but glanced back in at Legolas. The blonde hadn't moved, or acknowledged their exit. He closed the door with a soft click.

Legolas POV

Misery….I shivered at the very name. The name itself scarred my and I couldn't understand why. Oh right, because my abusive brother was called Misery. But that makes no sense. I rolled over and face the ceiling. Perhaps it had been a mistake to send Aragorn out. I felt lonely.

Elrond's story was plausible, just not likely. I tried to think about Misery and all I saw in my minds eyes was bursts of gold….A pair of eyes! Yes…No. Misery is not my brother. Adonis.

Images raced through his mind of a beautiful youth, huddling in the corner in the rain. His long coal black curls were soaked, his eyes were a swirling in shades of molten bronze, burnished gold, and fiery golden browns melded together. They were stunning and frightening.

I saw a man with the same brilliant eyes smirking as a cat smirks at a mouse it has trapped in a corner, fear erupted through my veins and I curled back into a little ball.

Misery is my older brother, and he and Adonis were….lovers? Now someone wants to find Misery….Ada drugged me. I don't believe it, but then again, I do. I believe he could be so scarred and desperate. He never was strong enough to get over my mother. I was ten once and he screamed at me for being in her room on my birthday. I don't think he meant it.

I'm a lie…No. That's not true because I'm still me. I don't remember some parts of my life, but I am still the same person. I am not a lie and I am not living a lie. I need Estel. He can always sort out my thoughts.

Adonis…..I'm scarred again. But I'm excited and tingling all over. I want to meet Adonis more then anything. More then I want to meet this Misery. I don't think I ever had a brother. I would remember a tie that close, a blood bond so deep. I'm intrigued by this man with golden eyes, is he Adonis? Or is he Misery, my 'brother'. Something is wrong here….


	4. can't see

_"Aragorn?"__ Legolas asked softly. He glanced around the room, he was still in his bed. But something felt wrong. He slowly pushed the covers of himself and was hit with a blast of chilly air. Shivering the elf slipped into his boots. He opened the door and peered out into the hall. It didn't look warm and inviting as it normally did. It looked endless, like a tunnel to endless misery. The blonde elf shut the door with a soft click and started down the hall. _

_ "Lord Elrond?" He questioned again, no one answered. Legolas reached the front gates of Rivendale and couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped his throat. It was dead. The grass was a sickly yellow brown, the trees were leafless and ttheir blac leaves drifted through the air. What scared him more was the fact that he was entirely alone. He looked behind him nervously, all he saw was that hall. "Aragorn!" _

_ He scrambled back inside and shut the door t the dead world. Shaking he sat down in the great hall in front of the fire. It provided no warmth. His ears twitched as he picked up the hollow thump of footsteps. He whirled around and saw An elf wondering into the room. _

_ "Fingual?" Legolas asked the Mirkwood elf gently. Fingual accompanied Legolas to Rivendale with him to along with two other elves. The fair haired elf starred at Legolas with vacant gray eyes. Legolas resisted the urge to flee. Legolas spotted a trail of dark red liquid behind Fingual. Legolas' eyes went as wide as tea cups as he realized where the blood came from. _

_In his hand Fingual offered Legolas his heart, ignoring the gaping whole in his chest. Legolas scrambled away from the elf. "Fingual!" He screamed. The whole in Fingual's chest spurted blood and it dripped down his silver robes, causing the delicate patterns to turn red, highlighted with the blood. The blood spread through out the robes in patches. The elf's eyes started to spurt blood as they popped out of the sockets. Legolas started to scream for someone. No one came. Finguals eyes rolled out of their bloody sockets and right onto the floor near Legolas' feet. _

_"Aragorn!"__ Legolas screamed. The blood was in huge pools on the floor, Legolas jumped back away from it. Fingual's face was plastered with an insane grin. The little red and blue nerves in his bloody eye sockets wrapped around each other like ribbons. Legolas again reached for the knife at his hip, but realized there wasn't one there. "Aragorn!" But another name wrapped itself around his mind. Adonis. Legolas started to shake again. He threw up all over the floor, falling to his knees. _

_ The vomit mixed with the blood, staining it dark red. Legolas tried to vomit again, but he couldn't. Instead he began to cough violently. "Fin, fin, fin…." Again the name Adonis came to his mind. The only thing he could do now was cry, his coughs slowly subsided. "Adonis…." _

_ "Come on, say it like you mean it." _

_ Legolas' head shot up. "Show yourself." He whispered. _

_ "Legolas, don't tell me you still do not remember me." The voice was like a cat's purr, making the air crackle. Legolas could't even identify all the emotions the sound caused to simmer inside him. _

_ Pity." The man said again. Suddenly Fingual vanished, so did Rivendale, until Legolas was standing in utter darkness. "Legolas? You do not remember me at all?" _

_ "I know your voice…." Legolas murmured. "I would like to see you." _

_ "No, Legolas. You wouldn't. I'll find you soon enough." _

_ "Wait!" Legolas cried. But he was alone. "Who are you? Adonis….My Adonis.." _Why is that so familiar to me, my Adonis….My Adonis. It sounds wonderful…I'll meet you Adonis and find out exactly what you want with my brother, and what you did to him…..Misery…I must talk to Aragorn.

"Legolas?"

Legolas' world came farringly into focus as he starred up into Aragorn bluer then blue eyes. "Morning." The elf said with a small smile.

"How do you feel?" Aragorn asked. Legolas looked at him sarcastically. "Stupid question." Aragorn mumbled. "Talk."

Legolas smiled up at him. It was their little joke. "Aragorn I do not understand Lord Elrond's story."

"Basically, you had an older brother named Misery who abused you after your mother died. You became so introvert that your father erased your memory to get you back to yourself again."

"Details are missing Aragorn, How old was I?" Legolas questioned sharply.

"Young?"

"Exactly, it doesn't fit! How young must I have been! If Misery existed at all he came out of his rooms long enough to abuse me when I was about….Think for a moment, what age do you think abuse would most disturb a human child?"

"Thirteen or fourteen." Aragorn shrugged. "Depends on the child."

"Okay, so I was human equivalent of thirteen when he…abused me." Legolas said, his voice thick. "He must have done something awful to make me so introvert. It must have happened over a very long period of time. At least more then four years…And as….distracted as my father was, he would have realized something was wrong with me before four years. And if Misery did in fact spend thirty years in his rooms then my father wouldn't have been comfortable with me around him…"

"Legolas we don't know all the details." Aragorn sighed he leaned back in the over stuffed chair closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded hands. "For now I think it's best we assume ada is correct."

"I agree." Legolas sighed. Aragorn opened one eye and peered over at Legolas with an amused look, he was waiting for Legolas to disagree. "But do you think the story is true?"

"Well, again there is much we do not know. But your questions were very reasonable and there are other holes in the story, and I know you well. I don't think even a hundred years of torture could break you." Aragorn said softly, he was only half teasing. He sat foreward in the chair.

"You jest." Legolas blushed.

"Only a little bit." Aragorn admitted, leaning back again.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?" Aragorn asked. "This is the safest place in Middle Earth. Lord Elrond will not let anything hurt you, and neither will I."

Legolas shuddered. "There are some things even you cannot protect me from, mellon-nin. Do you know what gift we elves pride ourselves for, more than any other?"

"Hm?"

"Guess." Legolas chuckled mischeviously.

"Your beauty?"

Legolas blushed, much to the rangers amusment, and shook his head.

"Your archery skills?" Aragorn joked.

"No."

"Your wisdom." The human was now very involved in this little game.

"Closer."

"Your enduring nature?"

"We are not that enduring, but you're getting warmer." Legolas smiled gently.

"Your strength."

"You're freezing." Legolas laughed.

"Watching the ages pass by."

"Your getting warmer, my human friend."

"Immortal!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"You're burning up." Legolas sighed.

"Your immortality." Aragorn breathed. "You live forever."

"Yes, and do you know what an elf fears above all else?" Legolas said, wistful.

"Death?"

"Not by the sword, or by grief."

"You fear losing that immortality, you fear being trapped in a cage where the only thing you can see is your own death. But you, Legolas, do not fear death, you fear the other dying and leaving you all alone. You fear knowing when you are going to die. And that is what you feel now."

Legolas curled up, murmuring a small "yes."

"Legolas I cannot protect you from fear, but I will make you laugh so hard you forget you're even afraid." Aragorn grinned. Legolas started to laugh under the sheets. Aragorn sat down the bed beside Legolas. "Legolas?"

"Hm?"

"Will you marry me?"

The elf dissolved into fits of giggles. "Now I see the truth! You're just using me as a substitute for Arwen!" Aragorn cackled madly and fell backwards over the elf's curled legs, pinning Legolas down. Neither minded the position. For a moment Legolas was truly happy, and that was all Aragorn needed to be happy.

A shrill scream pierced the air.


End file.
